1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld electronic apparatus, and in particular to a handheld electronic apparatus that combines communication, digital photography, PDA, and video game functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cellular phones often combine communication, digital photography, and video game functions, or communication, PDA, and video game functions. None, however, combines all. Furthermore, because the aforementioned functions are often poorly deployed in conventional cellular phones, it is often inconvenient to utilize one or more thereof.